The Cullen Carnival
by TwilightTash
Summary: What Happens when Carlisle recruits his family- and Bella to help him hold a fundraiser carnival? Think kissing booths, karaoke and a hostage on the spinster going full speed! T for future chapters


**Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfic and i am a bit apathetic about continuing it so i would LOVE lots of reviews etc to keep me motivated. I will not continue if i do not get a least 50 reviews.  
Anyway i hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters but I did make up the storyline

_What happens when Carlisle recruits the Cullen children and Bella to help out with a carnival fundraiser? What adventures happens? What happens when Rosalie, Alice and Bella are made to be on the kissing booth? Who does Jasper and Emmett hold hostage on the Spinster- going full speed? How does Edward respond to the multiple "dangers" Bella gets in?_

Chapter 1: Recruitment

**BPOV**

I was sitting with Edward in his room when I felt him suddenly stiffen, and then sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked instantly. Whenever I felt him tense like that I had an irrational feeling of terror. Although it was usually just that; irrational. There was only one time when that panic was rational; when Edward had read the thoughts of the vampires whose sole aim was to taste my blood.

Edwards face seemed annoyed yet amused. "You'll see." He answered. With that he effortlessly picked me up and within moments we were seated at the Cullen's dining table, the rest of the Cullen's there as well.

I surveyed the expressions with anxiety. Carlisle was at the head of the table, his expression apprehensive but still confident. Esme was standing behind him somewhat ...smug? Alice and Jasper were next with Alice's face looking absolutely delighted and excited. But then what else was new? Jasper seemed reasonably happy but that was probably due to waves of positive energy even I could feel radiating of Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were as oblivious as I was, so they looked quite infuriated. Edward, knowing exactly what was going on appeared to be irritated and yet still enthusiastic.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Well, you see on Saturday the hospital is having –"

That was all he managed to say before Alice interrupted.

"Carlisle, this will be SO fun! You HAVE to let my help you with _everything_. Not just the ONE thing I see!"

Carlisle gunned her down with a look. Well, before Alice ruins the 'surprise' I'll just tell you. On Saturday the hospital is holding a fundraiser. And this year it will be a carnival. You will all be helping in various ways. There will be no arguments."

The last was said as Rosalie opened her mouth to protest. Rosalie glared at Carlisle then stalked out the room.

Edward smiled his crooked smile at me "She is anticipating the worst. She has an image of herself as one of the pungent men who run the entertainments."

Carlisle laughed. "I actually had planned that Rosalie and Alice will help out with the kissing booth. As well as you, Bella."

Edward, Jasper and Emmett all stiffened as they imagined multiple men paying to kiss their girlfriends. I almost threw up at the thought.

Alice laughed. "This is going to be fabulous! Don't worry about being difficult Bella. I can see that you will actually have fun. "

I sniggered at the thought in a hysterical manner. Edward, sensing my distress tried to soothe me.

"Don't worry, love. I will not let any of those vile men try anything."

I was far from soothed. He was actually allowing me to do it? Carlisle must have threatened him big time. I then heard Rosalie stomping down the stairs. I was surprised her stiletto heels had not punched holes in the floor.

"HOW COULD YOU CARLISLE? A KISSING BOOTH? WHAT IN THE WORLD COMPELLED YOU TO MARKET YOUR OWN DAUGHTERS LIKE THAT!?"

She continued on like that for a good ten minutes. When she had finished Carlisle simply said "There will be no arguments. The first thing you will do is help out at the kissing booth.

Emmett, being Emmett joked "Hey Rose, don't worry. Maybe I'll come and visit you." He then just grinned stupidly. Rosalie sighed then sat on his lap.

Averting my eyes, I turned back to Carlisle. "First thing? You mean we will be doing more than one thing?" Rosalie tore herself away from Emmett to glare at Carlisle.

Carlisle chuckled. "Of course. It will be quite a large carnival you know!"

Oh No.

Chapter 2: What More Could There Be?

I was with Edward sitting on his couch snuggled up next to him. I had temporarily stopped breathing, thinking, everything....

"Breathe, love."

His velvet voice brought me back to reality. It also brought back memories. Of Carlisle saying we had to help with a kissing booth at a carnival! And various other things.

"Ugh"

He looked at me amused. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I didn't think I was that bad of a kisser."

Comprehension flooded through me. "I was just thinking about the carnival."

Edward just chuckled. "It won't be that terrible. It might actually be fun."

"Fun? Oh yes, Incredibly fun going to a carnival where there are multiples ways I could injure myself and those around me and on top of that I am going with a group of vampires who will all awe me with the super skills. Also, how do you think I will feel at the kissing booth, when there are two massive long lines for Rosalie and Alice and when it is my turn there is no one! It is going to be horrible!

Edward sighed. I'll keep you safe. Don't worry. And as for the kissing booth, you really do not understand how beautiful you really are. Don't look at me like that. You aren't constantly hearing thoughts of teenage boys when thel look at you.


End file.
